3 Anna
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU Sometimes being an immortal means that you forget how to connect with those who are. While saving one Hecate realizes she has become distant over time not really engaging in life but simply existing.


Anna's Fantasy

The day began like most others. Guests seemed to be happy and enjoying themselves and whatever fantasies they had wished for. Roarke and Hecate was in their office going over plans and locations for a new building site. If the fantasy was common enough then they built a permanent location. Suddenly they both stopped and looked off into the sky. They knew everything going on, in and around the island. Roarke turned to her and spoke.

"You're needed on the other side of the island now. Go now, be there now. I'll send a vehicle to bring you back."

She nodded and stood as her pale blue dress moved with a sudden breeze within the room. In a split second only Roarke remained in the office. Standing up he went to get one of the jeeps. It was a long drive to the other side of the island. They had known that trouble had been building there for some time, but until choices were made, they could not interfere with the mortals living there only watch and occasionally manipulate. All gods were bound by the blasted free will of mortals. They could influence their decision but ultimately it was the mortal's decision to make and they couldn't force an outcome. Across the island a woman stood on the edge of one of the high cliffs that ringed the area. Taking a step forward to jump she suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards at the last second. Falling back, she landed on solid ground beside Hecate. Looking around she wondered what had happened as Hecate stood up and dusted off her white jeans and pale blue shirt. Reaching her hand out the woman on the ground reached up and took it. Picking her up they headed over to a nearby rock and sat down. Turning to her Hecate spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" The woman said not answering.

"About the attempted swan dive off the cliff." She sighed.

This was one of the things that she hated about mortals. So many of them do this because they believe that nothing will change or ever get better. For immortals like herself and Roarke life was never ending. Whether their life was good or bad, there was no death. At times she felt more cursed than blessed herself. Watching the mortals, that she cared about die repeatedly and never able to see them. While she was one of the gods of the underworld, and there were several, she still could never contact a departed friend once death had passed over them. Due to this fact she had distanced herself long ago from them and their lives. She did have several different people she associated with in New York these past seventy-five years, but she didn't know if they would be considered friends. Now, only the joys of the weekend fantasies that hopefully make their guests better people in the end was as far as she involved herself anymore. Studying the woman beside her she did not see the shadow of death around her. Also, being a god of the underworld, she knew when death was near. It was not upon this woman, she was healthy. Still, suicide does not have a shadow until after it is done. Suicide is going before their time and she was only able to see those whose time was marked. It was then that the woman spoke.

"I didn't think that anybody was around."

"I was out surveying the area for a new location." Hecate answered.

"Where's your car? I didn't hear anything coming."

"They dropped me off. It was going to take a couple of hours and we don't have an abundance of vehicles around, so I sent them back. They'll return soon."

"You should have chosen a different day to look at your location."

"I'm glad I didn't."

"Why? Nobody would miss me."

"Somebody would, somewhere." Hecate answered.

"Ridiculous." She sniffed. "It sounds like you're trying to sell me one of this islands fantasies."

"Maybe I am." Hecate smiled.

"Fantasies don't exist. I thought that this place would be paradise, instead I've only found hell."

"On Earth, heaven and hell are what you make of it. Fantasies can happen if you open your heart and let them." Looking at her she decided to get to the point. "Is the reason for your sky dive that bruise on your cheek?"

She reached up and touched it as Hecate continued.

"Do you think that you're the only woman that's happened to?"

"No, I know that I'm not. It's just that I don't know what else to do."

"How about living? If your life is bad, change it."

"You make it sound so simple." She said dismissively.

Hecate looked at her and answered.

"The solution is simple, the road, that's where it gets rough."

"Maybe I just don't want to travel it anymore." She answered looking at her lost and sad.

"Maybe you've just been taking the wrong roads." She suggested.

The woman seemed to think about it as Hecate continued.

"You look young. I'm going to guess thirty-one."

"Close, thirty-three." She smiled.

"Still, that is younger than me."

She looked at her for a moment then spoke.

"I don't know. We look about the same age."

Smiling back at her Hecate answered.

"Let's just call it an eternal thirty-nine."

Holding out her hand she introduced herself.

"My name is Hecate, and yours?"

"Anna." She said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Please, tell me what is wrong. I can guess most of it, but I would rather you tell me."

Anna nodded and spoke.

"My husband is named Paul. I thought that he was a wonderful guy who was going to take me away to this beautiful island paradise. Looking back all of the warning signs were there, but I didn't notice."

"Why not?"

"I was young, I thought that to be happy I needed a man and he was really good in bed. I guess I thought that was all that was important."

"Many people go wrong there. They confuse love with lust. The two are very similar but tragically different."

"I believe that now. Paul has his own boat and fishes for a living. It's not uncommon for him to come home drunk but it has become more frequent now."

"And he was drunk today?"

"Yes, he takes all of my money and will only buy bare essentials for the house and maybe me a cheap outfit or two. The rest he drinks."

"He fishes, what do you do?" She asked.

All these questions were actually unnecessary. She had read her the moment they met. She knew all these answers but needed Anna to give them voice and confront them herself. Anna thought about it then started to withdraw once again.

"I survive." She whispered.

"Stripper on the docks?" Hecate prodded.

Anna looked up surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I know every inch of this island. The good and the bad."

"Does your husband visit?" Anna asked worried about it.

Hecate had to stay still and focus for a moment. The thought of Roarke actually going inside that place almost made her burst out in laughter. Tattoo, maybe, Roarke absolutely not. Getting herself under control she answered.

"No, he believes that all women should be treated as ladies. No matter what their profession might be."

"He sounds perfect." Anna sighed.

"He thinks he is." Hecate answered.

Anna looked over at her confused as she continued.

"He is very good at reading and understanding people. So, at times, he can be a little self-centered and extremely egotistical. Emphasis on egotistical. There are times that I wonder how all three of us is going to fit inside the house."

"At least he doesn't hit you when his ego gets hurt. Does he?'

"No, we have certainly had our share of arguments but in all the time that we've been married he has never raised his hand to me. I'm sure that there have been times that he was tempted, but he never has."

"Something tells me, from your personality, that he knows that it would be dangerous to do so. You seem to be a pretty strong-willed woman."

"He knows that there would be hell to pay."

Anna nodded not knowing Hecate's true meaning.

"I would like a man to be gentle with me. I've never known one."

"Your father was abusive as well." Hecate stated.

"Yes, and a drunk."

"Mine might drink and a long time ago he and his friends could probably have dried out an entire metropolis, but now he's not too bad. A toast drink every few days and maybe some wine for dinner or some champagne to celebrate something. But never in excess."

"He's never been drunk?" Anna questioned finding that hard to believe.

Hecate laughed and shook her head.

"I did not say that. He is very well aware of what a hangover feels like. He's just not bad about it anymore."

"I don't know if I could handle even seeing a bottle in the house ever again. Whether he was drunk or not."

"There are good men out there who don't drink for one reason or another. Don't give up."

"I would also like to find one who is faithful. My soon to be ex, is not. I'll be working and he'll leave with one of the girls and be gone all night. I won't see him until the next afternoon."

"Mine does flirt and in truth is very seductive, but he doesn't wander."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, he was widely known as a lady's man in his youth, but now, he's been a very good husband for a very long time."

"Is he any good in bed?" Anna asked.

Hecate looked over at her not sure how to answer that question.

"Forgive me, I know that's personal, but he sounds like the perfect man. I wish I could meet someone like him."

"Just as long as the bedroom remained enjoyable." Hecate smiled at her.

Anna nodded. Hecate thought about it. Roarke knew everything being said and done on this island. If she answered in any way he would know. If she changed the subject, he would certainly want to know. Deciding to answer she nodded.

"Yes, he is truly amazing in the bedroom."

"That's great. Paul was very good but lately he's gotten into that S&M stuff. He makes me do it and it's like if I don't, he still forces me, and it hurts. If I do it then it still hurts, and I really don't like it. Has your husband ever tried that?"

Again, Hecate scanned the horizon looking for the right answer. Deciding to just be truthful and deal with an over inflated ego later she spoke.

"No, he doesn't need any outside help for stimulation. He simply does not believe in being rough. I told you, all women are treated like true ladies whatever their past or profession may be."

"So, he's good but he doesn't need any kind of spice?"

"No, he doesn't have to. He can get a little rough with his thrusting at times but certainly never heavy handed."

"He must be a pleasant size then. That's one thing about Paul, he was good, but it was all outside stimulants. As far as he went there really wasn't much there."

"I'll end that particular line of conversation with he's healthy." Hecate answered.

Anna nodded.

"Where did you find him? He doesn't have a twin, does he?"

Hecate shook her head and answered.

"We've known each other for a very long time and no, he does not have a twin. I don't think that the world could handle it."

"That's too bad." Anna sighed.

"Actually, it's good. Believe me, you can't handle the ego. It's a full-time job just keeping him in check."

Seeing a jeep approaching she stood.

"Oh, good. My ride is here. Come on, let's get you back to my place."

"Your place?"

"Yes, on the other side of the island."

"The other side? You're from the hotel?"

"Yes."

"So, that's why you were out here surveying the area? Are you going to build something new?"

"I'm really not sure what Roarke has planned." She shrugged.

Anna nodded.

"Yes, I guess when the boss tells you to survey the area you don't question."

"Not necessarily. I question him all of the time."

"That's not the best way to keep a job."

"Not if I worked for him, it wouldn't be."

"I don't understand. How can you live at the hotel and not work for him?"

"Simple, he's my husband." She smiled finally fully revealing who she was.

"Mr. Roarke is your husband?" She shouted. "I don't understand. You said that you married a kind man."

"I did."

"Paul always told me that he was the devil and that I needed to stay away from there."

"That's because people like Paul don't want you to know that there are real gentlemen out there. Still, some do tend to call him that." She sighed.

The jeep pulled up near them as Roarke got out.

"I see that you found a friend." He said.

"Yes." Quickly she introduced them.

Anna wondered why she called him Mr. Roarke. He smiled his charming smile and spoke.

"You seemed to be a little bit confused when she introduced her husband as Mr. Roarke."

"Yes, a little." She admitted surprised that he had picked up on it.

"You see, I simply do not like my given name. It is one of my eccentricities. She calls me Roarke and everyone else calls me Mr. Roarke. I only answer to my given name off the island. Seldom ever here."

"Seldom?"

"Well, if she does use my given name I'm usually in for a long cold night because she's obviously very angry about something."

Anna laughed as they got into the jeep and he drove them back to the hotel. Getting out of the jeep he looked over at Hecate.

"Take Ms. Anna to the clothing shop and let her pick out a few new outfits. Once that's done please show her around the hotel and let her take bungalow number four. That one has just been renovated and is not open for rental yet. I'll go to the front desk and make it official that she be placed there."

Nodding towards Anna he smiled and left as Hecate took her hand steering her to the clothing store. Anna turned to her and spoke.

"He is wonderful. Are you sure that he doesn't have a twin?"

"Quite sure."

"Hold onto him, you really have something there."

"I kind of like him. Things are never boring with him around." She smiled.

Heading into the shop Anna looked around almost lost. All the clothes were fashionable and of high quality and dollar. Hecate could tell she didn't know what to do. Leading her over to one of the clothing racks she spoke.

"Alright, first thing we should do is find you at least two evening dresses."

"Evening dresses?"

"Yes, you need to dress for dinner. We have a dress code so no jeans or shorts. I'm not sure how long you're going to be with us so maybe three would be better."

Anna nodded as she looked at the dresses in her size. Hecate noticed that she wasn't getting the pretty ones but the ones with the lower price tag. Stopping her she spoke.

"Do not look at another tag. If you like the dress, try it on. For once in your life price is not an option or a limitation."

She nodded and picked out different ones. She chose a classy black, a sequined red and a soft ruffled pink. Hecate smiled. She actually had the pink one herself. Trying them on Anna turned so that Hecate could see her. She smiled and nodded.

"You look wonderful in those. So, we have your evening wear, let's get some daily wear and a couple of swimsuits as well. You simply must spend time at our pool. It's beautiful and overlooks the water. I like to go there quiet often myself when we're not too busy. Roarke gets frustrated with me sometimes because I tend to skip out of work and lay by the pool instead. Then he spends the next hour lecturing me on needing to stay busy to keep the hotel running smoothly."

Anna smiled.

"I like the way you two fight. It's not physical or emotional, it's conversational."

Hecate smiled and didn't answer. In truth they never got physical with each other but there was one time a little over a thousand years ago when he tricked an army into invading her temple because he was mad or just recently her blowing up part of the island. There were other times as well but that just made each other more interesting. To her it was like an eternal chess game. One that she knew, when playing against him, she would lose one day and must admit that he had indeed completely won her heart. Blinking she focused back on Anna as she searched through day wear clothing. Anna was beautiful and if she knew Roarke she was certain that he was in the office searching the world for Anna's own fantasy come true. Hers was the type of request he couldn't turn down, whether spoken yet or not. Picking out several days wear and two swimsuits, one single piece for swimming and one two piece for enjoying the sun, they soon left the shop. Showing her around they headed out down the small trail to bungalow number four. As they entered, she looked around at the beautiful furniture and small fireplace. It seemed a little out of place on a tropical island but for some reason it seemed to fit perfectly with the room itself. Looking around the room was neat and clean with absolutely no dust to be seen. The towels looked new and fluffy and the bed was soft and inviting. Hecate stayed near the door letting her wander around and get used to it. Turning back to her she spoke.

"This is beautiful. I don't know if I belong in such a place." She said in whispered astonishment.

"You do." Hecate reassured her. "Now, it is almost four in the afternoon. Why don't I stop by at six and we can go to the dining room?"

"Mrs. Roarke." She began.

"Hecate, please." She interrupted.

"Thank you, Hecate. I really don't know what to think about this place. I don't want to be a charity case and I simply can't afford something like this. I have nothing at all. I could never repay you."

Hecate nodded and walked over to her.

"I don't believe in charity either. I do believe in giving people a fair chance. You've been through hell, now maybe we can help you find a piece of heaven. As for what to do here, just stay here for a few days and rest. Relax and enjoy the hotel as our guest. Afterwards, if you want then maybe you would like to work here as something more befitting a lady."

"Like what? I mean I can't really cook so I wouldn't do any good in the kitchen and I have no balance. I got fired from my first waitress job after dumping an order on two gentlemen in one day. I can do housekeeping, I'm good at keeping things neat and tidy."

"We'll talk about it at supper. There are many things to do here. We'll find you a place if you want to stay."

"What about Paul?"

"You will have to face him eventually; we can give you a start, but you must come to terms with your past yourself."

"I'm scared to face him."

"One day you will have to but remember this is an island where the impossible is very possible indeed. Still, it won't be today, so rest. I'll be back at six."

"Thank you." She said finally relaxing.

Hecate nodded and left. Heading into the office Roarke smiled at her.

"I believe that I know of a couple of people that she should meet. The perfect one will depend on her talents."

"It flashed in her mind when I read her that she used to sing."

"Sing? Maybe the lounge?"

"I don't think that she's ready for that. If she gets on stage now, she's afraid that someone will recognize her from the docks and she's not ready to face that part of her yet."

"I can understand that. This island has many vices for mortals. It's how they handle them that interests me."

"And that is why people can't decide if you are an angel or a devil."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and answered.

"You know what I am."

"Yes and knowing makes me lean towards devil."

"My dear, the night and darkness are both our homes. Even yourself, mentioned in classic plays and stories, "and we shadows that do run, by the triple Hecate's team, from the presence of the sun, following darkness like a dream."

"Thank you, Shakespeare."

He smiled kissing her once again. Breaking apart she spoke.

"Will you be joining us tonight? She needs to know that not all men are complete jerks."

"No, it's nice to know however, that you don't put me in that category."

"Well, not from her standpoint. She thinks you are kindhearted and generous. I know you are a manipulative egotistical ass that tends to enjoy causing trouble. That's why people always get their fantasies. You show them the truth; they must face reality hidden behind their own fantasy. You haven't changed in thousands of years."

"No, I guess I haven't very much. However, I've never had to pretend to be something else with you and that is one of the reasons that I have always remained loyal to you. As for tonight, no, I will not be there. I want you to work with her. If anyone can show her women's rights, it's you. I'm not too fond of this sexual revolution idea going around but as with many such ideas I know that it is here to stay. You've read her as well and know that she is a kind soul worth saving."

"Yes, I agree with that."

"I do ask just one favor." He said in a serious tone.

"What's that?" She questioned looking up at him.

"No more talking about our private marital life."

"Really? Since when are you a saint?"

"You know very well that I'm not. I just don't want her to tell others, that's all. I enjoy keeping our private life secret."

"That's a shame. Women do like to brag about their men, and you are certainly worth bragging about. I haven't been able to in a long time. Not since you decided to create this mysterious air about you and this island."

Leaning down he kissed her deeply. Breaking apart he spoke.

"No." He firmly stated.

"I'll try, no promises." She answered.

"Hecate." He warned.

She smiled and winked at him heading over to her desk. He sighed knowing that was the end of the conversation. In truth he liked to hear her brag he just didn't want Tattoo to know that he used to be such a lady's man and a master at seduction. Although many centuries old, Tattoo still did not know them from before they were married and both of them had greatly changed being around each other so much. She was a little less hostile and he was a little less deceitful. If Tattoo ever found out about his past that imp would drive him crazy wanting advice. Watching as Hecate stood up at ten till six the wind swirled around her once again and she stood there in a long sapphire blue dress with small spaghetti straps. He smiled; he had always liked that dress. It showed off her beauty. Looking out the window at the setting sun he turned back to her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Just thinking about one of my favorite poems. 'She walks in beauty like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes."

"First Shakespeare, now Byron? My. You are trying tonight, aren't you?" She smiled at him.

He simply smiled back and gave a slight nod. Giving him a quick kiss, she spoke.

"We'll be in the restaurant when you are ready to stop by."

Heading out of the office she went to get Anna. Knocking on the door Anna opened it wearing the sequined red evening gown that she had picked out earlier. The sequins sent sparkles around the room as Anna went about completely oblivious to the fact that men were watching her as they sat down at their table. Looking at the menu she spoke.

"I don't even know how to pronounce most of these." She admitted.

"We have one of the world's best chefs here. So, what kind of food do you like? I'm sure that we can find something to your taste."

"Well, I do like cheeseburgers and fries but Paul said that I was getting fat so he would only let me eat a salad for the last few weeks."

"Alright, well we won't order the salad for dinner. However, most of the actual dinner meals comes with a small one but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I really don't think that you'll get our chef to make you a cheeseburger though. How about fish?"

"I don't really know. Paul won't let me fix any. He says that he works all day catching them and that he doesn't want to spend all night with them as well."

"So, you've never had fish?"

"I've only ever had fried catfish."

"Ah, an American dish. I thought I detected an American accent in you."

"Yes, I should have said something, but everything was happening so fast this morning. I was born in Mississippi and married Paul when I was nineteen. I arrived on the island a couple of months before I turned twenty. After being here for fifteen years I guess the accent just went away."

"That's fine. I've been staying in America for a while now. I've only recently returned to the island due to business."

"Where did you live in America?"

"I stayed around the New York area."

It was then that the waiter came over as Hecate ordered their dinner.

"How did you learn to pronounce that?" Anna asked.

She smiled.

"It's just a fancy name for fish dinner."

Anna nodded as Hecate looked at her, quickly reading her once again and trying to decide on the best way to proceed from here.

"So, Anna, have you given any thought to possibly staying here and working?"

"Yes, I have, and I would really like that." She answered enthusiastically.

"Do you have any special talents? Maybe playing the piano or singing?"

She studied her as she waited for an answer. Anna nodded.

"I used to be very good at both, a long time ago. More recently, after the bar was closed, I would still play the piano and sing but I haven't done that in front of anyone for a long time."

"Why not?"

"Singers don't make as much money as strippers." She quietly answered.

"Would you like to sing again?"

"Yes, but what will I do if someone recognizes me?"

"Then they recognize you." She shrugged. "Just because they recognize you doesn't mean that you have to start stripping again. I knew a lady in New York, while I was there last time. She was a teacher at an upper-class private school for gifted and talented children. Do you know how she paid for her college education?"

Anna shook her head as Hecate continued.

"She worked as a stripper. When it was discovered that's how she paid her way through college it certainly created quite a stir in the school. That's true. Eventually it did settle down because the school board saw that she was a very good teacher and the kids liked her classes. They sent out letters backing her and talking about how not everyone is born with the privilege that their students have and that she should be judged on how she does her job instead of how she paid for her education in order to make a better life for herself. Many women go to college and work as strippers. The difference is do you simply see it as surviving, something to do to live or is it an eternal job. Is it a job that you enjoy and want to continued doing? Her job was only a steppingstone to the one that she truly wanted and that was to teach. Your last job could be that as well. Nothing more than a steppingstone to a better life."

She nodded in understanding as Hecate smiled and continued.

"It's the weekend and we're usually busy. So, you probably won't see me very much for the next couple of days. What I want you to do is just rest and relax. Enjoy the pool and just be a guest here for the weekend. Don't worry about paying for anything it's on the house. Except for the Casino. You gamble on your own money. No credit there. Other than that, the restaurant, lounge and all the other places are yours to enjoy. If you meet someone and would like a new outfit, then go to the clothing shop and pick out what you want. Just don't go crazy in there, please."

"Alright, I think that I'm fine with what I've got so I don't think I'll need to go in there this weekend anyway."

"Very well. Now, when Monday gets here, I'm going to have you come to the lounge early. It doesn't open until six in the evening every day, so we'll go over some music and find out what area you're best at."

"I would really like to sing again. I still don't know if I'm ready or not."

"Probably not for lead. I'll start you out as back-up to one of our more seasoned women. If I can't find a suitable fit for your voice, I'll take the stage again."

"You can sing?'

"Yes, I used to sing in clubs throughout America, long ago."

"When did you last preform?" Anna asked excitedly.

It was then that Hecate felt Roarke's hand on her shoulder. He answered.

"I believe that it was over one hundred years ago in Tombstone, near a certain corral."

Anna smiled as Hecate spoke.

"I admit that it has been a while."

"I think that you singing lead for a few weeks while Ms. Anna gets used to it once again is a wonderful idea."

"Actually, I was thinking about placing her with Sophie. She's our best and has helped many of them become great singers. She's also tough on unruly customers."

"Yes, she is good, I will admit, but I really would like you to handle this one."

She could feel the slight pressure of his hand on her shoulder. It was a subtle order he was giving her not a request.

"Alright." Hecate nodded.

She knew that he was planning something and needed her close to Anna for it to work. She also knew that there was movement from Paul on the other side of the island. That meant Roarke also sensed it as well. He left them alone to finish dinner. Afterwards she showed Anna to the bookstore where she got a couple of books and women's fashion magazines to read over the weekend while she rested. The weekend was indeed busy as she would occasionally look around to see Hecate nearby watching her then she would be gone again before she could even say anything. Although they were busy Anna was glad that she was around because she knew that she would be there for her if she needed her. It was good to have a friend once again. Paul hadn't let her have one since she came to the island fifteen years ago. Changing into her two piece she put on sunscreen and laid back reading her book and enjoying the sun. It was late Sunday evening when Hecate knocked on her door once again. Opening it she smiled and asked her inside.

"You seem to be well rested." Hecate said looking at her.

"Yes, thank you. I can't remember ever spending a weekend like this one, just resting and reading a book. You are right and the pool is beautiful. I went swimming a couple of times and even had one guy trying to hit on me."

Hecate smiled.

"Yes, I know. He works here, his name is Tattoo, and I told him to stay away. He's not what you need at the moment. Trust me."

"He's very nice."

"He is, especially if you are a young and beautiful woman who is single and staying here."

"Oh, that kind." She said.

"Yes, he's a good guy though so don't judge him. Just don't believe him either."

Anna nodded as Hecate looked at her books.

"Do you ever read classical literature?"

Anna looked at her confused.

"What's that?"

Hecate looked at her as she started explaining.

"Please don't be angry. I'm sorry but I dropped out of school at fifteen and I was never a very good student anyway. I liked to read but my father said that reading wasn't important."

Hecate smiled and shook her head.

"There is nothing to apologize for. It was merely a question, nothing more. You like romance, have you ever heard of an author called Jane Austin?"

"No, does she write for Harlequin?"

"No." Hecate smiled. "She is what I called an author of classical literature. Books and poetry that was written over one hundred years ago. Sometimes thousands."

"Hundreds of years ago? I thought that the Bible was the only book that old in print."

"No, not at all. You have Austin, Byron, Dante, Milton, Keates, even Shakespeare."

"Oh, him I know. I remember studying Romeo and Juliet. I didn't understand it. To me it wasn't romantic, just stupid."

"Yes, there are those who believe that it is his greatest work and there are those who believe that it is one of his worst, due to lack of character believability, along with sheer stupidity on the part of all of the secondary characters. Me personally, I lean to one of his lesser known plays called 'Twelfth Night'. As far as classical goes you don't have to stop with Shakespeare or Milton. Go back to ancient Greece with Plato and Socrates. Join Homer in the Iliad. There are many great works in classical literature."

"That sounds interesting. Where should I start?"

"If you are really interested, and I'm not pushing just suggesting. I would try Jane Austin. Now, Pride and Prejudice might be a little too long and wordy for someone just starting out on her books because she does tend to go on about small things for pages. Still, she is good at telling a romantic tale. Also, since you are an American you might enjoy the books by Laura Ingalls Wilder. They are about a pioneering frontier family."

She just blinked at her. She hadn't sat down to read a book in years. She thought that the only books for adults were romance novels for women and fix it books for men. Reaching into her pocket Hecate pulled out a couple of books. One was the first in the Wilder, Little House series, and the other was a book of poetry by someone called Lord Byron. Handing them to her she continued.

"There is no rush. Just something for your spare time. Can you be at the lounge at ten in the morning? We can start going over music then."

"Yes, that would be great." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well, then I will see you after breakfast."

Leaving the bungalow Anna turned and sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace. She hadn't understood why there was a fireplace when she first arrived but now, she knew. It was relaxing to read by the fire. Opening the book by Wilder she began reading and stepping into a whole other world. In their bedroom Roarke was staring out of the window into the darkness.

"Are you thinking about two weeks or three?" Hecate asked while brushing her hair.

"In all, probably about three starting tomorrow. As soon as she gets onstage next Monday, he's going to find out that she never left the island."

"We'll be ready. What about Anna?"

"I have someone coming here in a couple of weeks as well. He is a record producer who is also looking for a nice woman to settle down with. One who does not want the glamor of the rock lifestyle."

Putting her brush down she turned to him.

"I don't remember seeing that kind of request lately."

"Oh, it's not a request by him. I found him a while back as a possible answer to another request. But after reading him it would not have worked. Although compatible he would not leave California and she would not leave New York. Still, I did remember him for a possible future match so when Anna came along, I re-investigated him. For her, he would be a perfect match."

"I'm going to meet with her tomorrow morning. What kind of music do I need to focus on? If he is a record producer, then he's probably picky about what kind of music he listens to."

"Yes, he is. Currently he is promoting soft rock ballads."

"Really? That's not a popular record sale."

"No, but it's enough. He will never make it in the big time, and he knows it. He is very wealthy, and this is just more of a supplemental job for him to keep him busy. He's happy with his company the way it is and has no desire to expand or leave California."

"Alright, love ballads it is. I have some stuff around that no one really sings anymore so I'll get her practicing on those. Tomorrow I'll speak with the Muses and get them to write a few new songs. They always enjoy writing love songs anyway."

Standing up she headed to bed. Soon she felt him standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, his fingers slipping under the straps, sliding them from her shoulders.

"I believe that you're a bit overdressed at the moment." He whispered into her ear before softly kissing her neck.

The night continued as sleep settled across the island. Dressing the next morning he smiled at her in a beautiful sea-foam green dress. Heading to breakfast they went out to the terrace and immediately started talking about business. Once breakfast was over, she looked at him and spoke.

"Now, do you want to explain?"

He simply smiled at her.

"Roarke." She warned.

Standing up he straightened his suite and gave her a quick kiss before speaking.

"I'll be in the office most of the morning. After your meeting with the Muses you might want to go to the lounge and practice. It's been a while since you played the piano."

"Yeah, and I still prefer the violin." She said.

"Well, when we host a classical orchestra maybe then you can join in." He smiled.

Giving her a quick kiss, he left as she just sighed and headed to her meeting. At ten till ten Anna was at the lounge. Hecate smiled and spoke.

"I've picked out several different styles. What kind do you prefer, and we'll start there?"

"Oh, well I guess country but that's not very popular at the moment."

"No, but I know a type of similar sounding music that is."

Handing her a sheet with love ballads on it Anna read over it.

"This is pretty. You are going to sing lead, though, right? I'm still not ready to sing solo."

"I'm going to work with you on the lead, yes. When we are ready to preform then you will be back-up. Still I hope to have you out front soon."

She nodded and they began singing. Her voice was indeed beautiful, perfect for the lounge; however, Hecate knew that super-stardom was not part of her future. Still, even she liked to get lost in the music from time to time. After working for a few hours, they stopped for the day. Smiling at her, Hecate spoke.

"You're strongest at singing love ballads. That's not a surprise. I've got some new ones being written that should be here tomorrow. We'll use some of these old ones that we worked on today and some new ones that will be delivered tomorrow. I'll work you into the schedule and we'll start you on stage next Monday."

"Only as back-up." She quickly answered.

"Alright, but I don't think that it will take very long for you to get back into the vocal spotlight."

She nodded as they headed for a late lunch. Setting down Anna looked at her a moment, cut her eyes away, and then took a drink of tea. Hecate smiled at her desire to ask but unwillingness to bring it up. Deciding to just get it out in the open she spoke.

"You seem to want to ask me a question."

Anna looked up at her surprised.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing."

"Is it my neck?"

Anna just blushed and nodded. Hecate answered.

"He bit."

"It doesn't look deep."

"It's not and it'll be gone in a couple of days. It's still a bit embarrassing though."

"Why? You're married. It's alright to have that."

"Normally, I would agree. However, we own this establishment and it simply does not look good or professional to have them. Still, we are slow during the week and it's going to be gone by the weekend, so it'll be fine."

"It's nice that you two get along so well."

"Don't give up hope. You'll find someone as well, just be yourself."

"I don't think that I can even remember who that is. I've been someone else for so long now."

"It's the shy girl who enjoyed reading and singing in her hometown in Mississippi."

"Speaking of reading. I read almost all of the book by Wilder you let me borrow. It's part of a series isn't it?"

"Yes, you'll have time to read them all eventually. Don't rush it."

"What else is there to read? You mentioned another ladies name. A romance writer."

"Jane Austin." Hecate nodded. "Very wordy, but romantic."

They talked about literature for a while. Anna never knew about anything outside of what she had been told growing up. As the week progressed Anna would spend much of her nighttime in the lounge listening to the other singers and most of the day reading. It turned out that she was a voracious reader who once discovering that there was more out there than modern romance novels couldn't put a book down. Friday night came as late that night Roarke entered their bedroom. Taking off his jacket and tie Hecate woke up and looked over at him.

"You look like you had a rough day at the office."

"Not yet, I'm getting everything ready for one though."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, it's the one that I was talking to you about earlier this week."

She nodded. It was a paid in full request sent to them by someone else not coming for them to see if they couldn't make one of tomorrow's guests see the error of his ways.

"I have everything ready." She said.

"You know, it's been a while since I went out on a job without you."

"You'll have Tattoo with you, so you'll be fine. He's better at remembering to place things than I am. Besides, I need to keep an eye on Paul this weekend. Anna's going onstage Monday night, then everything will happen fast."

Getting into bed beside her he scooted up against her.

"Don't bite." She warned.

He smiled.

"You know that I don't unless there is a reason."

"And what exactly was your reason the other night?"

"Petty jealousy." He answered.

She looked up at him confused as he answered.

"You didn't notice him but there was a gentleman staying here for a couple of nights. He was part of that yacht club sailed yesterday. I noticed that when they arrived, he was looking and asking questions about you, not caring that you were married."

"Me? Why didn't I notice him, then? I know everything that goes on here just like you."

"Not when you're focused on specific locations. You were always guarding Anna. Good thing too, I heard about Tattoo. You were also focusing and listening to Paul and what he was doing on the other side of the island. When you get like that you don't guard yourself. I couldn't keep you away from Anna and I needed you to watch Paul, so I stopped him another way. When I read him, I noticed that he had an aversion to certain pleasure marks. A dark mark on a woman's neck being one of them. Of course, to tell the truth, I certainly didn't hear you complaining during the night."

She looked at him and sighed. He was right and she certainly hadn't said anything about it until the morning. Leaning down he kissed her as the night gave way to passion. The next morning, they were at the plane greeting their guests once again. She could tell one was a problem already. He had complained about the plane, about how early they had to meet it, he didn't like the drinks and thought that they should be stronger and with better liquor. Everything was a problem. She glanced over at Roarke. His dark eyes growing darker. She actually felt sorry for the guest knowing what was coming. She doubted that he would still be complaining after his weekend here, especially with an angry god like Roarke focusing on him. Once the guests were delivered to their destinations Hecate returned to the office to focus on the movements of Anna and Paul. Right now, Paul believed that she had left the island and was trying to find a lawyer who would sue the hotel for kidnapping. He would find out differently Monday. She still wanted to keep watch over him though. Anna was reading Jane Austin and though she also found her wordy she did enjoy her books. Right now, she was reading Emma. The length of Pride and Prejudice made her decide not to dive into that one just yet. It was then that Roarke entered the office. Smiling at her he sat down at his desk.

"It scares me when you have the cat that ate the canary grin." She said.

"More like prince turned pauper grin." He answered.

"So, I take it that the telegraph arrived, and he is now penniless?"

"Yes, and he went to pieces, just as expected."

"You know that I can't see the shadow of death on a suicide. We can only do like we did with Anna. When he's about to do whatever we try to get there in the nick of time."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I've got several workers guarding him without his knowing it and I'll be there tonight to invade his dreams, showing him a true nightmare."

She smiled at him and laughed.

"Just when I truly believe that you have changed for the good you use your old tricks once again."

"That is true, but the old ways are sometimes the most effective."

Agreeing with that they continued with their weekend. Before the lounge opened that Monday evening, they were inside practicing. Anna was becoming nervous.

"I just know that someone is going to recognize me."

"Most likely." Hecate answered. "Remember, you can't hide from your past if you hope to move forward. Learn from it and grow."

"He'll come for me. What do I say?"

"Whatever you want to. It's your decision. You can say yes and return to where you were knowing that's where you will always be and that nothing will ever change or get any better. You could stand up to him, he might hit you that's true, but if you stand up to him, you'll also find the strength to walk away from him. It's your choice, I can't make it for you."

Anna nodded. She knew that she couldn't hide here forever, and she would have to face Paul sooner or later. Going back to her room she sat down seriously thinking about her life and the crossroads that she was now standing on. Suddenly she understood all the rumors about this hotel. The Roarke's were indeed fantasy makers. She also didn't know, like so many others, if they were sent from above or from below. She just knew that they had given her the chance to make her choice. One that she always wanted to make. She could live her own life, her way or return and live someone's else belief of what her life should be. Always being nothing more than a shadow and never herself again. She understood that no matter how much she feared him she could not return to that lifestyle. He would kill her one day and she knew it. If she wanted to live, she had to stand up to him. She hoped that when he arrived that she would find the courage to do just that and finally be free for once and for all. Hecate was right, she knew that he would find out eventually and come for her. Anna sighed, there was no avoiding it. She could run away but that wouldn't be facing her past. It would only be another form of escaping it, like when she tried to jump off the cliff. Only this time, Hecate wouldn't be there to stop her. Deciding to fight for herself she stood and headed to bed. Monday would be here soon, and she wanted to sing. Two days later the plane was ready to leave, and a reformed millionaire approached them.

"I really don't understand what happened here this weekend, but I will say that it has been one of the most memorable ones that I've ever had. I hope that the new me will start making amends to the ones that have been hurt by the old."

"The fact that you understand others better now is indeed a great start." Roarke answered.

As all their guests headed for the plane it soon left. Going back to the hotel they headed to their office. Turning to her, he spoke.

"Will you be singing tomorrow night?"

"Yes, we'll be on from ten until eleven."

"Good choice. It's late enough that most have gone to the discotech but early enough to still have customers inside."

"She'll be able to get used to it faster if she's not surrounded by people watching her."

"Do you have the list of songs yet?"

Reaching into her pocket she produced a piece of paper. Laying it flat she lightly blew on it as it sailed through the air. Looping and swaying it eventually settled on Roarke's desk. Looking over at her he spoke.

"Really? You couldn't have just walked it across the room?"

"Why? It got there didn't it?'

Giving her a sideways glance and a click of his tongue, he picked up the paper and looked it over.

"Very good choices. The back-up singers have almost as many lines as the main singer. You don't mind sharing the spotlight?" He teased.

"I've shared it with you for two thousand years and you are a spotlight hog."

"You do know I've arranged it for her to be noticed tomorrow?"

"Of course. One of the dock workers and Paul's best friend is bringing one of his favorite strippers here. They'll recognize her and tell Paul, immediately."

"Yes, but when is immediately?" He wondered.

"You know that we can't control a mortals free-will. If he wants to stay the night and play with his friend, we can't stop him. However, seeing her might also make them leave immediately. He can't pass up such an opportunity to ruin a person day. There is also the matter of a modern invention called the telephone. He will probably just call him and tell him what's going on. He knows both Paul's home number and the bar number. Paul is usually at one of those places at night. We can meddle and manipulate, but we can't directly interfere with free will."

"Yes, that is certainly true and it's a pain." He nodded.

"Still, I think that even if he did find out tomorrow, I don't believe that he will be able to get here until the morning. No matter how much he tries."

Late that evening they headed to their bedroom once again. The next morning was beautiful as always as a light breeze blew across the island. Walking out the front door he straightened his jacket as Tattoo approached.

"Isn't it another beautiful day here on the island?" He said.

Tattoo looked at him and smiled, noticing two beautiful birds of paradise fly by.

"Yes, this morning is very calm and beautiful with the perfect weather. You must have done something right last night, Boss."

Looking down at him he simply cleared his throat as they went on their rounds around the hotel. The day continued and as night fell Hecate headed to the lounge. She had told Anna to meet her there at nine so that they could warm up in the back room. Usually they had it arranged that there was a new act every hour starting when the lounge opened at six and closed at two. The singers sang for fifty minutes and then the last ten minutes was spent on set up for the next act. At nine Anna walked in to where Hecate and another back-up singer was waiting. While there were some humans employed here many of the singers both front and back-up were actually Sirens. However, Hecate had chosen another human to work with Anna tonight. Dressing alike in pale blue pant suits they got ready to go onstage. Looking at Anna she smiled.

"Relax, you've done well in rehearsal and you know the music. If you get nervous focus on Becky. She's been here a while and she'll help you out."

Anna nodded as they headed out onto the stage. They started singing as Anna became lost in the music. Hecate had made certain that the lights were bright enough so that Anna specifically wouldn't be able to see anyone in the audience. She knew that the table in the front was where their snitch was setting. They had recognized her immediately. Their time finally over they left the stage as Anna smiled.

"That was great. I'd forgotten how much fun that is."

"I'm glad you remembered. I know that you'll be ready to be out front soon."

She nodded and changed clothes as they left. Anna walked towards her bungalow with Hecate following in the shadows. Turning the corner, she came face to face with Paul's friend and a girl that she had never wanted to see again.

"So, you're not dead after all." The man said.

"No, I started working here recently." She answered nervously.

"Here? Do they know what you are?"

"Of course, these people are nice."

"These people, as you phrase it, are out of your league. Why would they care about someone like you anyway? They're just laughing at you and feeling superior helping a poor woman."

"No, they're not like that at all. They're good people. Not like you or Paul. They help others and they don't judge people by what they can take from them."

"Really? I seriously doubt that they would even notice that you were gone. Much less care about it." He sneered.

The woman he was with laughed at her.

"Look at you, with your new clothes. Pretending to fit in here when we know that your nothing but a cheap whore."

Anna began tearing up as Hecate and Mr. Rourke stepped forward into the light. Looking at the group before him and reading them closely he spoke.

"Hello everyone, how is your night?'

"We're all doing well." The guy answered.

"Good." Mr. Roarke responded as the two problems left. Anna turned to them and spoke.

"I'm not a whore. I've never slept with anyone for money. All I've ever done was strip, I promise."

"It's alright." Hecate smiled at her. "I know that you're not like that. Even if you were, I told you that as long as you face your past here you can escape it."

"Thank you. You showed up just in time. That guy is Paul's best friend and will tell him just as soon as he can."

"What are you going to do?" Hecate asked.

"I'm not going back. That's for certain." Anna answered.

"I'll walk you the rest of the way home. I'll feel better knowing that they are aware that you are not alone."

Anna nodded as they headed on down the path. Roarke turned to listen to where the pay phones were located. As they had predicted he was calling Paul at this moment. Focusing his powers, he heard Paul leave the house and get into a beat-up old car. Turning the key in the ignition the car wouldn't start. Trying once again the only sound was the clicking of the starter. Getting out of the car he slammed the door and kicked it hard, denting it even worse than it already was. Roarke knew that Paul wouldn't arrive until tomorrow morning now. After getting things ready for their guest to arrive in the morning he headed to his own room. Hecate was already standing inside looking out the window and up at the moon. He stood still, watching her in the moonlight. She was truly the goddess of the moon. Turning to him she smiled.

"You really ticked him off by not letting his car start."

He nodded as they dressed for bed. The next morning, they were ready. He noticed that the air seemed windy and a storm was brewing on the other side of the island about where that particular dock was located. Knowing that Paul would be arriving soon Roarke set about subtly moving the humans into position. Hecate got Anna and they headed for a walk by the front entrance, supposedly to help her calm down and relax. This was where Roarke wanted them to be when Paul arrived. As Hecate was talking to her, she could feel Paul approaching and at a fast speed. Quickly scanning the area, she saw Roarke and Tattoo at the entrance and someone that he had wanted Anna to meet if she decided to leave Paul. He wasn't the romantic interest, but he was important. Soon after an old beat up car appeared down the road and headed towards them at full speed.

"That's Paul." Anna whined moving behind Hecate.

She sidestepped and looked at her.

"You cannot hide behind me or others. Remember, I told you that you were going to have to face your past and make a decision. That time has come. Will you leave and return with him as he wants, or will you stand up for yourself?"

She nodded and took a deep breath ready to face him. Screeching to a halt the infamous Paul jumped out already screaming at her for embarrassing him in front of the town. Even though they had never met before Hecate knew who he was and what type of person he was as well. He was strong and muscular with red hair and freckles covering him. Studying him for a moment she simply couldn't find anything sexually interesting about him. Still, her taste did lean towards a more debonair and suave type of personality like Roarke. Approaching them like a bull he headed straight for Anna.

"Get in that car, now. We're going home where you belong. You've made me the laughingstock of the town. Everyone is saying how you left me, and I won't allow it. Now, let's go." He ordered grabbing her arm.

She looked over at Hecate who was standing there passive. Looking back at her Hecate only nodded as Anna understood. She had to make a choice and it had to be now. Neither Hecate nor Roarke would help her if she didn't first make her own choice. As he started dragging her to the car she screamed and pulled away from him. Running back, she stood beside Hecate and stared at him.

"You're disobeying me?" He questioned.

"No, I'm flat out divorcing you." She answered.

"You took a vow to love, honor and obey. You're not following your sacred vow." He reasoned try to guilt her into backing down.

"That vow goes two ways, Paul. I have tried but you have never held up to any of those vows so don't put that on me."

"Just who do you think you are? Has this witch been filling your small mind with stupid thoughts?"

Hecate smiled at him, witch huh. If he only knew the truth of that statement.

"What did you tell her?" He demanded to know advancing on Hecate.

She stood still, obviously not intimidated by him.

"I told her the truth. She is a beautiful and talented lady who deserves to be happy. How happiness is achieved is her choice since it is her life."

"I'll tell you how her happiness is achieved. By her coming home with me and you never showing your face in my town again."

"Your town?" Hecate asked. "We own this island."

"You might own the land, but those people all listen to me and unless you want a bunch of tough fishermen up here tearing up your little hotel you'll stay away."

She simply smiled at him for a moment. Anna had never seen that smile; it was strange and kind of dark. Roarke sighed. He had seen that smile. It was when she blew up part of the island when she left last time. That smile was dangerous, and it meant that the town in question had probably just been hit by a large and deadly wave. They had already scanned the town and it was indeed set for destruction. However, this decision was a bit sudden. Scanning the other side of the island he couldn't read very many people. The bar that was the start of it all was now completely gone as was all the people inside it. As Paul started yelling again Roarke turned his attention back to him. He was trying to bully Hecate into being afraid of him. Deciding that shouting wasn't working he advanced on her, reaching out to grab her he found his wrist in Roarke's tight grip.

"I'm sorry, but I simply do not allow anyone to threaten or harm my wife."

"That's because you're weak old man. No woman controls me. I control my world and everyone in it."

"Your world just got swept out to sea." Roarke said smiling darkly at him.

"What? You're crazy. Come on, Anna, we're leaving. Now, let's go."

"I told you that I'm never going anywhere with you again."

He turned on her and drew back to strike her. Again, Roarke grabbed his wrist stopping him. Turning on Roarke he moved to take a swing at him as suddenly he felt himself being spun around. Suddenly a right cross from Hecate hit him squarely in the eye. Staring at her she spoke.

"He protects me, and I protect him. It's called marriage."

Turning to Anna he spoke.

"These people are crazy. Let's go."

Reaching out to grab her once again she moved and hit him with an uppercut that knocked him unconscious. The three of them looked down at Paul just lying there.

"What now?" Anna asked.

Roarke motioned for a couple of muscled men to come over and carry Paul away.

"You know that he's not going to want you around anymore." Hecate said.

"That's fine by me. I know that now I can stand up to him and I'll never go back there again."

Roarke walked up to her, beside him was a small portly man that Hecate had noticed standing there earlier. Mr. Roarke spoke.

"Anna, this is Mr. Waters. He is here for vacation but after seeing your decision to leave Paul he has decided to take your case. He is one of the best divorce lawyers in the world."

"I can't afford…" Roarke held up his hand and continued.

"The bill will be sent here, it will all be taken care of by us."

Nodding to her he left as she smiled and started crying. Hecate gave her a hug as the weight of years seemed to melt away. The rest of the day she spent talking to Mr. Waters. By the end of the day the divorce papers had been drawn up as Roarke and Tattoo headed to the others side of the island, not only to deliver the paperwork but to survey the damage. Arriving at what was left of the small fishing dock location they looked around.

"At least you're not the one that made her mad this time, Boss." Tattoo said looking up at him.

"True, that is why she is so interesting."

"And dangerous."

"Now Tattoo, it is something that you must learn about women. The more dangerous they are the more passionate they are."

Tattoo was about to call bull on that one when they saw Paul heading their way. Walking up to them he spoke.

"What do you want?'

"Sign this and your divorce is final. After that I strongly suggest that you get into your boat and sail away to another island."

Reading the paperwork, he growled.

"This says that she gets the house and everything inside. I get the boat and my fishing gear."

"Yes, an even trade." Roarke nodded.

He was about to argue when he looked at Roarke. He had not really given him much notice earlier other than simply dismissing him as an old man. He should have watched him more closely. Looking at him now he could tell that although older he was not feeble in any manner and could easily hold his own in any fight. Probably coming out the victor. He had heard the stories about him being dangerous and looking into his cold dark eyes he knew that it was true. Quickly signing the papers, he handed Roarke the pages and left as he went to his small boat. Soon he was sailing away from the island.

"Will he come back?" Tattoo asked.

Roarke shook his head.

"Hecate called in a favor from an old friend. It would seem that a certain ocean god is waiting out there for him."

Tattoo nodded as they got back into the jeep and returned to the hotel. That night Hecate was singing once again, and a much calmer and self-assured Anna was singing backup. This went on for a couple of days as she became more comfortable on stage. One night after their performance Hecate entered the office to find Roarke waiting for her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's time for Anna to leave us." He answered as she started pouting.

"So soon? That's the problem with mortals. To us a year is merely the blink of an eye but to them they only get a certain number to live on and each one is special. I do hate for her to go though. It hasn't even been a full month."

"But it is time, and you know it."

"Alright, when is he arriving?"

"He will be on tomorrow's plane."

"I'll let Anna know that she's singing lead tomorrow."

"Also, let her know that she will be on her own. No backup singers, just her."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want him focused on anyone else, and you are a distraction."

"Only to you." She said sauntering up to him.

"Unfortunately, no, not just me." He responded wrapping his arms around her. "Still, I don't mind."

Leaning down he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. They remained locked in each other's embrace as his kiss deepened. It was then that they heard the sound of a polite cough from the door. Breaking apart Roarke smiled at her.

"Tattoo?" She asked.

"Tattoo." He answered.

Stepping back, he straightened his vest and tie back to its immaculate style. Tattoo smiled mischievously at him a moment before speaking.

"Boss, I just received word that a mysterious rogue wave capsized Paul's fishing boat. They have confirmed that it was his lifeless body they retrieved from the water."

"Well then, I guess, my dear, that you should go talk to Anna. I'm sure that she'll be upset by the news, they were in love once."

Hecate nodded as Tattoo spoke.

"Do you need help? She is a very beautiful lady."

"Who is also weak at this moment. So, no. Thank you, but I don't think that your idea of helping is what she needs."

As Hecate left the room Roarke smiled.

"Why don't we finish our monopoly game?"

"Boss, it could take all night. We've barely started the new one."

"Yes, it probably will but I believe that I'll be alone tonight anyway." He said looking at the door.

Tattoo nodded. He enjoyed a nice soft body beside him too. Of course, while he would take almost anything soft and curvy Mr. Roarke only had eyes for Hecate. Even after two thousand years he was still devoted to her. Heading into the bar area, which was open until five in the morning, she found Anna sipping on a virgin drink.

"Still no alcohol?" Hecate asked setting down beside her.

Shaking her head, she answered.

"Still can't handle the smell."

Hecate nodded and ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri and thought about how best to break the news. Being an immortal death was something they simply accepted. It would never come for them, no matter what some ancient myths believed. Due to that fact they tended to be slightly cold on the death notices. Setting there a while quietly drinking Anna smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"All that you've done for me and all that you're doing. I know that you're not the type to get a virgin drink but you did just so I wouldn't smell the rum. It's the little things that you do that I'm thanking you for, not just the big things."

"Anna, I'm glad that you think of me as your friend because I've got something to tell you. I know that it's going to upset you, but I don't know how much it will."

Looking up at her in a panic she spoke.

"Do I have to leave?"

"No, it's not that. You can stay as long as you like. It's about Paul."

"Is he here?" She asked looking around franticly.

"No, he's not and he will never be able to bother you again. After he signed the divorce papers, he sailed away in his boat heading out to one of the other islands. He never made it. We just received word that his boat was sunk by a rogue wave. His body has been recovered but he is dead. Drowned."

Anna just sat there staring out into nothing. She couldn't believe it. Her nightmare was truly over. Hecate continued.

"All of the things from your house have been packed and unloaded at the bungalow. Everything is marked and his clothes are in a separate box from your clothes. We give to different charities around the world so anything that you don't' want I ask that you donate. The donation box is at the end of the walkway where the bungalows are."

She nodded as Hecate continued, this time dropping another bombshell on her.

"I need you to get some rest as well. I will be busy tomorrow so you will have to sing lead. Also, there will be no backup. Just you."

"Are you sure that you want me to sing lead already? I've only been onstage a week."

"Yes, I need you there. We're going to be busy tomorrow and the hotel is my first and most important job. Don't worry, I have faith in you, you're ready to sing."

"Hecate, will you stay with me tonight? I don't think that I'll have as much trouble coming to terms about Paul and going through our things if I have a friend there with me."

She nodded as they left and headed to Anna's bungalow. There really wasn't very much to go through. They had packed their clothes in different boxes, and she didn't have very much to begin with. Over half of the boxes she didn't have to open they just carried them to the donation box down the lane. She went through her old clothes and donated most of them as well before going through the five or six remaining boxes of nick-knacks and dishes. Again, almost all was sent to the donation box. They hadn't brought any alcohol or the big stuff like the television and the bed. Hecate mentioned this and told her that if she wanted them when she settled into a place then she would send them to her. Anna shook her head. She would just buy another television and bedroom suite. There were too many bad memories with the bed and the television was black and white anyway. Around three the next morning Anna headed on to bed as Hecate slept on the couch. Like Roarke she could also invade mortals' dreams, all the gods could, it's how they communicated with them in the old days. In this case she wanted to make certain that Anna had a calm and worry-free night. The next morning, she let Anna sleep in. Wearing a pale-yellow chiffon dress with layers she met Roarke at the jeep. His white suite spotless as always.

"So, who won the Monopoly game?" She asked.

Tattoo sighed and motioned his head towards Roarke. She laughed as they got into the jeep. As their guests got off the plane Mr. Roarke spoke.

"That is Mr. and Mrs. Bridges. A very wealthy couple from Vermont. They are here in hopes of conceiving a child."

"Roarke, while some fantasies are within our capability, fertility is not one of them. You need a different one of our kind for that."

"Normally yes, but it's not her, it's him. He has a medical condition that doesn't allow him to produce viable seed."

"But he is functioning?"

"Yes."

"That we can handle. I suppose the healing properties of the Lone Cottage is a good place for them to stay this weekend."

"Exactly, a weekend away to focus only on each other and due to a nearly extinct plant that only grows on this island and only at that location the water at the Lone Cottage is a great booster for men."

Tattoo smiled.

"So, in this case, it really is in the water."

Roarke looked down at him for a second. Looking back at the plane he continued as a nice-looking blond-haired man stepped out.

"Mr. Johnathan Corson. Record producer. He wants to find inspiration here for his new recording project."

"Yes, and I know the inspiration you have planned. Well, he's certainly not bad to look at. Is his personality down to earth or does he know that he's handsome?'

"I'm going to ignore you wording of that question and say that although he is aware of his looks, he is still very honest and humble."

"Good, that will be a nice match for Anna."

"Is she ready?"

"She'll sing tonight at eleven. I put her on an hour later so that the place won't have many customers and he can focus more."

"Excellent."

Roarke and Hecate took their drinks and toasted the new arrivals. As Roarke steered Mr. Corson in one direction Hecate took Mr. and Mrs. Bridges to the Lone Cottage. Getting out of the cart they stared at the beautiful white stone cottage with a thatched roof and a small stream flowing behind it. Hecate smiled at them and spoke.

"This is called the Lone Cottage. Not many stay here, only those with your particular request."

"Why's that? What's so special about this place?" Mr. Bridges questioned.

Hecate shook her head.

"We provide fantasies, we seldom provide answers. Please, enjoy your stay. You'll find that although you do have electricity you do not have a television or a radio. Of course, there is a record player to listen to music but nothing distracting. In case of an emergency there is a telephone inside, but it will only connect you to the hotel. This place does not have an outside line."

"So, all that we have to do this weekend is focus on each other?" Mrs. Bridges asked.

Hecate nodded.

"No offense," She said. "But we've tried that already. Several times."

"Yes, but not here."

Turning around Hecate left as the Bridges headed into the cottage. The cottage itself was romantic but the water had an aphrodisiac quality as well as heightened reproductive ability. To make certain it worked they had also been given a glass of this particular well water onboard the plane. Returning to the hotel she headed into the office where Roarke was setting behind his desk. Looking up at her he smiled.

"Things are running smoothly. He has already met Anna. She happened to be setting beside the pool reading a classical literature novel that he is also a fan of. They immediately began talking and she had several interesting questions."

"Jane Austin or Wilder?"

"Neither, she was reading Dante's Inferno."

"You're kidding? That one? That's not a book I actually suggested for her to read. Although, I did mention it in passing. Did you fix that?'

"No, she actually picked out the book herself. Because of you our bookstore has a wide variety of great classical literature and that is something that she had become interested in."

"Dante's Inferno. Why couldn't it have been something simple? Like the Count of Monte Cristo or something like that."

"But it was a good choice. Mr. Corson enjoys that book and the idea behind it. The point is that he is interested in her. She admitted to working here and not actually being a guest. Since we do let them use the facilities on their time off. That way he won't be surprised when she gets onstage and when she told him what she did here, and he is really interested in hearing her sing tonight."

"That's good to know. She'll do well."

Turning to the window she stared out at the horizon and smiled.

"I believe that one fantasy has already come true."

"The Lone Cottage." He nodded.

"It's in the water after all." She smiled and headed over to her own desk.

They went about their day as usual, making their rounds and speaking with the guests. Late that night they took up a dark corner in the lounge and waited. Soon Anna came out onstage looking slightly nervous. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as the music began. Soon a beautiful love ballad sounded through the room. Hecate took Roarke's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. It was turning out to be a fine weekend. An hour later it was over as she left the backstage dressing room. Standing at the exit was Mr. Corson.

"Oh, hello again." She said smiling at him.

"Hello, you sounded beautiful up there."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a few minutes? I would like to talk to you. Perhaps, over a cup of tea?"

She nodded as they left the lounge. An hour later Hecate and Roarke glanced inside the bar to see Anna and Mr. Corson laughing over cups of hot tea.

"Regular tea for him as well? Not Long Island? Shame. Long Island is much more fun." She said.

Roarke looked down at her and spoke.

"Remember, you're not really one to talk about holding their alcohol." He reminded her.

She shrugged. He was right, he could far out drink her any day if he wanted to. She stayed in the wine and daiquiris area mostly. He's the one that wandered into the harder stuff, but he could handle it better.

"Besides," He continued. "She said that she never wanted another alcohol bottle in the house, and he is a tea-totaler. If you noticed, this morning, he didn't even take one of the drinks. Not even one of the non-alcoholic mixed ones. He believes that those are still too close for comfort."

She nodded. She had noticed it. They left the bar and headed to their room. The next morning things were busy as usual as one of the Sirens accidentally got two guys fighting over her. Roarke just sighed. Running an island fantasy resort for mortals and staffing it with gods and other mythological creatures made for an interesting lifestyle. As the weekend came to an end the plane arrived to pick-up passengers. Mr. and Mrs. Bridges approached them and smiled. Mrs. Bridges spoke.

"I don't know if it worked but this was truly a fantastic weekend."

"I'm sure you will know soon enough." Roarke smiled.

They left and boarded the plane. Soon the cart with Mr. Corson drove up and both he and Anna got out. Anna approached them and spoke.

"I can't ever thank you two enough for what you've done for me. Just a few weeks ago I thought that there was nothing left for me to live for and Hecate stopped me from killing myself. Today, I can't think of a reason not to live. You gave me a new life and now I've got a new chapter with a wonderful man. I've packed all of my things and I placed everything else by the donation box out back."

"I hope that you two will be happy together." Hecate smiled at her.

He looked over at Roarke and spoke.

"I've asked Anna to marry me just as soon as we get back to California."

"So, both of your fantasies are fulfilled?" Roarke asked.

"Yes. Not only have I found my inspiration, but I have found the perfect woman for me. The one that I have searched my whole life for and I'm not letting her go now."

Hecate gave Anna a hug and spoke.

"Congratulations, on your engagement."

"I know that people might think it's too soon. I've only been divorced about a week officially and he just passed away a few days ago, but for me, I've been alone for a very long time now."

"We understand." Hecate nodded placing her hand in the crook of Roarke's elbow.

"Remember," Roarke said. "To love, honor and obey."

Anna smiled and giggled as Corson spoke.

"Actually, just love and honor. We're going to leave out the obey line."

"Really?"

"Yes, she told me about her past and how he used that word on her turning her vows into his own ideas of right and wrong. I will never force her to obey me because of some vow. It's her choice and will always be."

"Very good. Sometimes it's best if parts are indeed left out, especially if they have absolutely no intention of upholding them." He said looking down at Hecate who just smiled up at him.

Turning to the others she answered.

"We've been married for a very long time and while I have upheld love and honor, I've really never been very good at the obey part."

Anna laughed and spoke.

"That doesn't really surprise me. To tell the truth though, I also don't think that he minds too much."

Giving her one last hug Corson shook Roarke's hand. Turning they headed towards the plane. Hecate stepped to the side and focused her energy. The wind around Anna swirled as flowers floated on the breeze around her. Roarke watched as Hecate seemed to blow a kiss her way as the wind died down. Corson looked at his fiancé stunned.

"I was right in believing that you are special. I believe that this island has just blessed you."

She smiled and took his hand as Roarke turned to Hecate and spoke.

"I have not seen you do that in many centuries."

"Do what?" She innocently blinked.

"Truly bless a mortal. She will have good fortune for the rest of her life."

"Yes, it's been a while since I've actually dealt with mortals. I mean I deal with them here on the island every day but I'm still distant and don't really engage myself."

"Exactly, it's been far too long."

She thought about it, suddenly it struck her. He had been manipulating everyone all through this, including her. He not only wanted Anna to be happy, but he had wanted her to feel a connection once again. Shaking her head, she sighed. She was aware of the fact that no one was safe from his ways. Not even his own wife. That was just the way he was and had always been. Looking at him she spoke.

"You know, the next time I get cold and distant you could just tell me."

He smiled at her and answered.

"I could, yes. But it wouldn't be as much fun."

Sighing in defeat she shook her head and watched as the plane left heading on its way back to the real world. Soon they were in their office once again looking over different requests for many other guests. Some they could answer right away; some they would have to research, and others were a flat-out denial. Deciding on the next ones they soon headed for bed. Holding each other close they slept soundly in one another's embrace as the night continued and eventually the sun rose once again. The beautiful bright day projecting another beautiful day on Fantasy Island.


End file.
